


Par leurs muscles étincelants

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Muscles, One Shot Collection, manly sparkles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics Armstrong/Garfiel parce qu'ils sont adorables dans leur genre, et tant pis si ça pique les yeux !<br/>1ère vignette : Une association parfaite.<br/>2ème : Un amour éblouissant !<br/>3ème : La fibre artistique...<br/>4ème : 50 phrases et autant d'étincelles !<br/>5ème : Des muscles plus conséquents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parfait !

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Traditions perpétuées de génération en génération !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322634) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des tas d'effets à sa présence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Association parfaite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Garfiel/Alex Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** de gen à couple  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il s’empara du jeune homme à bras le corps et le sortit de l’eau en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire. »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys> (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-manga ou TWT ; compatible avec mon projet WriMo 2010  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, monsieur Alex Louis Armstrong est devenu partie intégrante de la maisonnée Garfiel.

Garfiel, en plus d’être un excellent mécanicien, a un cœur grand comme ça et accueille facilement quiconque en a besoin, faisant vite taire les mauvaises langues qui n’aiment pas ses manières.  
Et Alex, avec à la fois sa force herculéenne et sa grande prévenance, fait un infirmier bénévole des plus utiles auprès des clients les plus lourdement mutilés. Il soulève les corps et les pièces lourdes et remonte le moral. Et fait en lui monter encore autre chose…


	2. Éblouissant !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les étincelles les réunissent !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Leur amour est si éblouissant !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Garfiel/Alex Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** de fluff à crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu pourrais être contenté en souriant plus discrètement ou au moins, sans briller autant ?" »  
> d’après Drakys> Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-manga ou TWT ; compatible avec mon projet WriMo 2010  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tu pourrais être contenté en souriant plus discrètement ou au moins, sans briller autant ? s’enquiert Garfiel en se protégeant les yeux non du soleil, mais du sourire éblouissant de son fiancé.

\- Que non ! Un émail d’une qualité irréprochable est un trait génétique passé de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong et toutes ces étincelles sont l’expression de mon bonheur profond ! Il n’est pas question de dissimuler la joie que j’ai d’être avec toi !

\- Mais le monde entier n’a pas _forcément_ besoin de connaître nos petites affaires ?

\- Ne me tente pas, j’ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits…


	3. Sensibilité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des goûts similaires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sensibilités artistiques  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Garfiel/Alex Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Car qui d’autre aurait pu ainsi restituer avec autant de précision la texture d’une peau, la délicatesse d’une bouche, la gracilité d’un corps ? »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-manga ou TWT ; compatible avec mon projet WriMo 2010  
>  **Notes :** fanon personnel, j’imagine Armstrong avoir la sculpture comme hobby  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Qui d’autre pourrait ainsi restituer avec autant de précision la texture d’une peau, la délicatesse d’une bouche, la gracilité d’un corps ? demande de façon très rhétorique un Alex Louis Armstrong très fier de sa nouvelle œuvre d’art.

Garfiel admire, la bouche en cœur, mais demande quand même :  
\- Oui, mais pourquoi gracile justement ? Vous faites pourtant si bien les beaux muscles…

\- Le gros du public préfère les formes longilignes, soupire Alex. Mais le prochain sera juste pour vous et aura le corps sculptural qui est de mise. Avec à la fois toute la sensibilité et toute la fermeté qu’il faudra !


	4. L'homme de sa vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À Rush Valley, Alex Louis Armstrong a fait la rencontre de sa vie en la personne d'un mécanicien d'automail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L'homme de sa vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Couple :** Alex Louis Armstrong x Garfiel  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** de G / K à R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** #5, « festifs « d'après une_phrase   
> **Avertissements :** de fluff à kinky en passant par l'angst et le crack, oh yeah!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une phrase, ~1500 au total

#01 - Calendrier  
Alex compte les jours qui le séparent de sa prochaine permission, en attendant de compter les kilomètres qui le séparent de Rush Valley et les heures qui le séparent de Garfiel. 

#02 - Feux d’artifice  
Dans les bras de son amant, Alex étincelle de bonheur comme jamais. 

#03 - Cotillons  
He bien oui, Garfiel aime les fanfreluches à son tablier de cuisine et à ses pyjama ; ça tombe bien, Alex aime les dentelles lui aussi. 

#04 - Sapin  
Alex a vu trop de camarades revêtir un costume de sapin : celui-ci, il entend bien profiter de lui le plus possible dans son costume de naissance tant qu’il est temps. 

#05 - Œufs   
Garfiel contemple le crâne d’œuf d’Alex avec tendresse. 

#06 - Masque  
Non, jamais Alex ne se moquera des soins que Garfiel apporte à sa peau ; au contraire ! la douceur que lui laissent ses gommages est incomparable. 

#07 - Boules  
« Ooh… elles sont incroyablement soyeuses ! »

#08 - Pétards  
« …et, mazette, quel postérieur ! »

#09 - Cadeau  
Il lui offre tout ; le gite, le couvert, son lit, et son cœur. 

#10 - Galette  
Oui, la famille Armstrong est fortunée, mais ça n’empêche pas Alex et son homme de vivre simplement, avec juste le minimum nécessaire de chichis. 

#11 - Déguisement  
Alex, pour rejoindre son amant incognito, troque son bel uniforme et les costumes de bonne coupe contre une panoplie de touriste criarde – dès que Garfiel l’aperçoit, il n’a qu’une envie : lui arracher ces frusques hideuses !

#12 - Noël  
Les fêtes hivernales à Rush Valley sont aussi brillantes et chaleureuses que les fêtes d’été à Central et la première fois qu’il y assiste avec Garfiel, Alex en est ébloui ; l’année suivante, il se prend à rêver à quelque chose de plus intime. 

#13 - Nouvel An  
Ils fêtent leur premier anniversaire de vie commune et se jurent avec effusion de vivre une deuxième année encore meilleure, et une autre, et encore… 

#14 - Soirée  
L’ombre s’étend sur Rush Valley, les températures se radoucissent, et les cœurs battent plus vite à l’idée de la nuit à venir. 

#15 - Famille  
Les parents et les petites sœurs d’Alex adoptent immédiatement Monsieur Garfiel ; il n’y a qu’Olivier pour le traiter avec indifférence. 

#16 - Gâteau  
Ensemble, ils sont tout sucre tout miel. 

#17 - Papillote  
Quand Alex se désole de ne pas pouvoir se faire les mêmes frisottis abondants que son papa et nombre d’autres messieurs de sa famille, Garfiel le rassure : son unique mèche sur le front et… surtout les frisottis plus au sud de son anatomie, sont un ornement largement suffisant. 

#18 - Lapin  
Ils privilégient la qualité à la vitesse : pas question de faire ça en trente secondes chrono et n’avoir pas le temps d’en profiter vraiment !

#19 - Bûche  
Après quoi, ils s’endorment tous les deux comme des souches et ronflent comme une scierie. 

#20 - Pâques  
Avec eux, c’est tous les jours la fête des œufs, du bois dur et du renouveau. 

#21 - Costume  
Alex a fière allure dans son uniforme, mais ça n’est rien en comparaison de la tenue de forge de Garfiel : presque nu sous son tablier de cuir. 

#22 - Or  
Le jour où un lointain cousin d’Alex perd quelques doigts dans un tragique accident, les négociations pour que Garfiel inclue un plaquage doré sur son automail sont âpres : enfin, c’est joli, mais tout le monde sait que c’est trop mou !

#23 - Étoile  
Il ne faut pas longtemps à se fréquenter pour que Garfiel étincelle à son tour. 

#24 - Champagne  
Ils trinquent à leur bonheur, les doigts experts de Garfiel ayant fait sauter le bouchon et la mousse pétillante jaillissant de manière suggestive, les réjouissances deviennent vite plus festives encore. 

#25 - Horloge  
De la même manière qu’il lui a offert son cœur, Alex n’a aucune réticence à prêter le délicat mécanisme de sa montre d’argent à l’observation curieuse de Garfiel. 

#26 - Ami  
Amis, amours, complices, frères de cœur, partenaires de lit, âmes sœurs, les mots ne manquent pas mais aucun ne suffit à couvrir leur relation. 

#27 - Halloween  
Revient l’automne et avec lui les cérémonies de commémoration aux morts ; à cette époque, Garfiel fait taire son exubérance naturelle pour offrir un soutien plus discret mais toujours plus solide à son sensible Alex au cœur blessé. 

#28 - Tradition  
Alex aime sa famille, oui, beaucoup, et la respecte aussi, mais tout de même… l’obsession de ses sœurs à vouloir célébrer son mariage avec son fiancé dans les formes lui apporte presque autant d’inquiétude que de plaisir. 

#29 - Bougie  
Dîner aux chandelles, épilation pour retrouver la peau douce, et quelques jeux pimentés à base de cire : les idées ne manquent pas. 

#30 - Père Fouettard  
Bien sûr, ils s’assurent toujours mutuellement avec une très grande attention de leur consentement pour chaque jeu, et il n’est jamais question de douleur : seulement de titillement. 

#31 - Cheminée  
Faites confiance aux mordus de mécanique pour faire les compliments les plus étranges : « ooh, une véritable cheminée d’usine… prête à cracher son panache blanc ? montre-moi la puissance de ton moteur ! »

#32 - Gigot  
Malgré sa musculature impressionnante, il reste des parties bien tendres sur le corps d’Alex, notamment à l’intérieur des cuisses, où Garfiel aime à mordre délicatement. 

#33 - Réunion  
Alex aime sa famille, profondément, mais les réunion du petit clan des amis de Garfiel sont bien plus amusantes, avec cette petite Paninya toujours pleine de joie, cette chère petite Winry, et avec elle, bien sûr, Edward !

#34 - Indigestion  
Non, non, ils ne se lasseront jamais de se dévorer mutuellement !

#35 - Décoration  
Une trace blanche offerte par son tendre amour a séché sur sa poitrine et ça n’est que par souci d’hygiène qu’il se résoud à l’effacer.

#36 - Surprise  
Et ils arrivent toujours à inventer de nouvelles manières inattendues de se faire plaisir. 

#37 - Bal  
Le grand bal de fin d’année au Hall Amrstrong semble un franc succès : Garfiel fait danser successivement chaque sœur avec brio… et puis tout tourne au drame quand Catherine font en larmes parce qu’elle a enfin trouvé l’homme ressemblant à ses rêves, et qu’il est déjà pris. 

#38 - Dessert  
Garfiel ne fait aucun mystère de son goût pour le sucré… et ça devient encore meilleur quand la cuiller d’Alex rejoint la sienne. 

#39 - Ho ! Ho ! Ho !  
Le petit rire maniéré de Garfiel énerve beaucoup de monde, mais pour Alex, c’est une véritable musique qu’il ne se lasse pas d’entendre. 

#40 - Sac  
Depuis qu’il a déposé son paquetage de soldat dans un coin de la remise de Garfiel, Alex n’a plus aucune envie d’avoir jamais à le reprendre. 

#41 - Défilé  
Depuis sa jeunesse, jamais Garfiel n’a manqué l’occasion d’admirer un défilé militaire : tous ces jeunes hommes aux corps bien entretenus, sanglés dans leurs uniformes de haute classe… et aujourd’hui il en a un rien que pour lui !

#42 - Maquillage  
Garfiel prend les soins de sa peau très au sérieux ; loin de se moquer, Alex approuver non seulement l’hydratation et l’exfoliation, mais apporte avec sa connaissance des éléments chimiques l’idée d’un masque pour les cils qui aidera à protéger ses yeux du soleil ou du feu de la forge. 

#43 - Gueule de Bois  
« Tu sembles sculpté dans le bois : solide et imperturbable comme un masque à première vue, mais bourré de veines tendres et de sève bouillonnante à y regarder de plus près. »

#44 - Flirt  
Garfiel avait tendance à papillonner et faire des avances légères à presque tout le monde, garçons ou filles ; ça s’est brusquement arrêté quand Alex est entré dans sa vie. 

#45 - Foule  
Une foule de gens étonnamment bigarrée défile en permanence chez Garfiel : collègues, clients, amis ; il n’est jamais seul… mais sans Alex, il trouverait tout de même sa vie déserte. 

#46 - Sortie  
De temps en temps, Garfiel emmène Alex en excursion dans l’arrière-pays autour de Rush Valley ; le paysage aride rappelle un peu à Alex la désolation d’Ishval mais, avec mille petits indices de vie sauvage et une grande impression de sérénité, l’endroit finit par apaiser son cœur.

#47 - Bouchon  
À ses heures perdues, il arrive à Garfiel de mettre à profit sa connaissance de l’anatomie et des matériaux à prothèse pour inventer des jouets d’adultes… y compris ce qu’il présente à Alex comme un porte-bonheur précieux à garder au plus intime pour penser à lui quand ils se retrouvent séparés trop longtemps. 

#48 - Vacances  
Hum, oui, à l’origine, Alex Louis Armstrong était juste venu passer ses vacances au soleil du Sud et saluer un ami, rien de plus, et puis…

#49 - Départ  
…et puis il a révisé ses plans, agi en conséquence, et pour le faire repartir, maintenant, il faudrait qu’une nouvelle guerre éclate ; fort heureusement, ça n’arrivera plus de sitôt. 

#50 - Valises  
Garfiel fait son travail sérieusement et contrairement à une certaine apprentie de sa connaissance évite d’habitude de passer des nuits blanches dans son atelier : c’est dangereux pour lui, pour la pièce et pour le client, mais parfois il faut bien ce qu’il faut, et Alex se retrouve le lendemain à lui découper des rondelles de concombre, l’air plein de regret, pour soigner un peu ses cernes.


	5. Mr Muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur amour est si éblouissant !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Par leurs muscles étincelants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alex Louis Armstrong/ Garfiel  
>  **Genre :** crack?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Squeenix Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** FullMetal Alchemist (manga) - Armstrong/Garfiel – buff men – ils font des étincelles, collons-les ensemble ! - Round 4 sur KinkEnStock   
> **\+ Prompt :** « Fullmetal Alchemist – Armstrong – RATED M FOR MANLY » sur le TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue   
> **Nombre de mots :** 880

Ce qu’il faisait à Rush Valley ? Alex Louis Armstrong, Alchimiste d’État et Major de l’Armée d’Amestris, sur le moment, n’en était plus très sûr. La raison qui l’avait amené là, en tout cas, elle s’était brièvement évaporée. Oh, il restait un homme des plus sérieux qui soit et ça allait lui revenir d’une seconde à l’autre. Mais pour quelques secondes, il restait bloqué sur l’instant présent, rien avant rien après. Ce qu’il faisait là ? il admirait un corps d’homme aux muscles magnifiques, scintillant sous le soleil. Un corps véritablement sculptural, construit et entretenu par le travail physique, et bichonné par son propriétaire. Il était admirablement proportionné, et la peau tendue sur ses muscles solides respirait la santé, le soleil, le grand air, les crèmes hydratantes et l’huile de graissage pour machine. Torse nu sous sa salopette de mécanicien.

Cet homme était une véritable œuvre d’art, se disait Alex, et il s’y connaissait. Au cours de sa vie, les corps capables de rivaliser avec le sien, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts de la main. Il en gardait toujours un souvenir ébloui.   
Celui-ci donc. Mécanicien à Rush Valley. Mécanicien d’automail. Quel admirable métier ! il allie la haute technicité, le grand savoir des matériaux et du corps humain pour concevoir les plans, la force et l’endurance physique pour les réaliser, et les qualités humaines pour s’adresser à ses clients. 

Ah, oui. C’était donc cela : le jeune Edward Elric, coincé à Central City, avait besoin d’une maintenance urgente, ne pouvait se déplacer seul, appelait au secours sa charmante mécanicienne, mécanicienne sur laquelle planait de sombres menaces et qu’il était venu personnellement escorter.  
Et on l’a dirigé à l’atelier où elle est apprentissage. Et c’est le patron qui l’a reçu.  
« Garfiel, pour vous servir. »  
Alex, toujours poli, se présente en retour et expose le motif de sa visite.  
Avec un sourire éblouissant, Garfiel certifie que _mais oui bien sûr, elle est à la forge en ce moment mais il va la prévenir tout de suite et elle arrivera dès que possible_.  
« Un grand merci, mais qu’elle ne se presse pas inutilement. Je sais combien votre travail est important et combien une fille sérieuse comme elle ne voudra le bâcler pour rien au monde.  
\- Même pour un charmant garçon. Oui, oui, notre petite Winry est une vraie perle. Mais mettez-vous donc à l’aise en l’attendant, considérez-vous comme mon invité !

Si la politesse est toujours de mise, l’enthousiasme l’emporte sur la discrétion. À peine rencontré, il le considère déjà comme un ami – le dialogue de leurs muscles les a fait immédiatement sympathiser – et Alex répond à Garfiel avec chaleur, force et étincelles de joie pure.  
« Mais avec grand plaisir !   
\- Et je vais nous préparer un thé et vous tiendrai compagnie. Après avoir nos automails, que diriez-vous de me parler de votre métier ? J’ai une grande admiration pour notre armée… Ah, si tous nos soldats étaient comme je vous devine ?  
\- Vous êtes si aimable ! Oh, je pourrais vous parler des heures durant de nos programmes d’entraînement et de mes missions les plus glorieuses.  
\- Je suis toute ouïe. »  
Et Garfiel lui aussi, brûle d’impatience à ce qu’il imagine bientôt raconté. Comme un rêve qui se déroule sous ses yeux ravis ! Alex raconte, raconte, mimant les passages les plus intenses en prenant des poses héroïques.   
C’est au milieu d’un récit particulièrement épique de comment Alex a une fois sauvé des civils lors d’une catastrophe naturelle que Winry fait son entrée dans le salon et reste stupéfiée de ce qu’elle voit.   
« Mademoiselle Rockbell ! Il y avait si longtemps !  
\- Major Armstrong… Bonjour. Je… vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Monsieur Garfiel ?  
\- Nous avons désormais ce plaisir mutuel, oui.  
\- C’est formidable. Hum, euh, j’en ai fini avec l’usinage mais j’ai encore mes bagages à préparer pour le voyage, je ne serai pas prête immédiatement.  
\- Mais prends ton temps, Winry chérie ! Oh, mais j’y pense, puisque tu as fini : Alex, voulez-vous que je vous montre la forge ?  
\- Je n’osais vous demander cette faveur ! Je vous en prie. Je serais moi aussi avide de voir comment vous travaillez.  
\- Suivez-moi, c’est par là… »

En emboîtant le pas à Garfiel, anticipant déjà la chaleur et la lumière des flammes et la sueur du travail et l’impression de puissance qui doit se dégager des métaux en fusion que l’on coule et que l’on martèle pour leur donner forme… Alex ne vit de Winry que sa blonde queue-de-cheval qui volait derrière elle alors qu’elle courait à sa chambre préparer affaires de rechange et outils. Et cette vision lui rappela la queue-de-cheval tout aussi blonde quoique plus courte qu’arborait Edward Elric lui-même en ce moment. Ah, se dit-il, quand Winry l’aura remis sur pied, il faudra qu’on lui montre cela, à lui aussi. Le jeune garçon avait beau briller par bien des aspects, talent alchimique, courage, agilité, obstination ; il lui manquait un quelque chose pour impressionner les dames : un corps un peu plus solide ! Et justement parce qu’il était encore jeune, c’était le moment idéal pour qu’il s’y mette. Il en parlerait à Mademoiselle Rockbell pendant le trajet, se promit-il en enroulant pensivement sa moustache autour d’un doigt, les yeux fixés sur le dos vigoureux de son hôte.


End file.
